I never realised how much i loved you
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A prompt that can really stand alone. One shot prompt inside ... M FOR SMUT YOU ARE BEING WARNED NOW!


**A/N I own nothing! **

**Promp****t: ****so Rachel messes up her audition for NYADA and Puck doesn't pass his test the first time, they both gravitate towards each other to feel better so I want a lot of smut and dirty talk from Puck (my weakness) (I don't want Rachel and Puck to be au to much) but after they are done she goes back to Finn and Puck does his thing... in the last episode when Finn takes Rachel to the train station and she gets on there she's upset she doesn't see Puck saying goodbye but then as she seats on her seat she recognises a certain mohawk and she smiles... **

_I never realised how much I loved you_

She choked.

He choked.

She wasn't going to NYADA.

He wasn't going to pass high school.

She would never make it to New York.

He would never get out of fucking Lima.

She cried.

He cried.

XXXXX

"You okay?" Puck asked Rachel.

She had just shown up randomly to his house around 9pm that night. When Finn told her that he had flunked his test and she had flunked her audition... she just wanted to be with Noah. To comfort him and for him to comfort her. Was that weird?

"Crap you." Rachel said deciding to be honest.

"Like I'm a failure." He admitted.

"Y-You're not." Rachel told him matter of factly.

"I'm repeating fucking high school Rach." He mumbled, "My dad didn't graduate either ya know."

"You are not your dad Noah. Never have been and you never will be." Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. "I believe in you."

"You'll get into NYADA. Kurt's right, she only needed to hear you sing for a second and you're in." Puck said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks but that's not how NYADA works." Rachel sighed.

They sat there on his bed for god knows how long before she spoke.

"Help me forget Noah." She murmured, lifting her head so that her lips were barely brushing against his, "And I can help you forget." She whispered before he pressed their lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned needy.

"I can do that." Puck said confidently before he laid Rachel down on her back and began to make out with her. Nipping at her bottom lips before moving to her neck and kissing his way behind her ear and biting hard on her earlobe.

"Noah." Rachel moaned in pleasure,

"Fuck I wanna make you cum so fucking bad. Do you wanna come baby?" Puck said gruffly.

"So bad Noah." Rachel nodded.

"You'll come when I fucking say." He growled before he pulled back staring at her big brown eyes. "Take off your dress Rachel."

"Yes, god yes." Rachel breathed out as she slipped her dress over her head leaving her in matching bra and panties.

"I've wanted to fuck you since freshman year." Puck told her, eyes growing darker as he took in the sight of her perfectly fit and tanned body in a red bra and panty set.

"Really?" Rachel said self consciously.

"For tonight. You're mine." Puck declared roughly before he began to take Rachel's panties off and moaned when he saw her bare cunt on display for him, already wet. "Fuck such a pretty pussy." He locked eyes with Rachel and took a slow lick up the centre of her pussy and moaned as her juices hit his tongue and then lost all control and began to eat her like a dying man.

"Noah!" Rachel rolled her hips in time to Puck's licking, sucking and nibbling; moaning each time his nose hit her clit.

Using one hand to hold her down, Puck used his other hand to thrust two fingers inside of her tight pussy and curled upwards hitting her sweet spot with every stroke. As his fingers were busy, Puck used his tongue to flick her clit and then placed a kiss right on top of it, sucking hard and bringing the nerves into his mouth. Increasing his speed, Puck moaned to himself when he felt Rachel begin to shake and cum; literally all over his face. He'd made her squirt.

"N-Noah!" Rachel moaned in utter pleasure. She had never cummed that hard before and she was in so much pleasure that it was beginning to hurt. Pushing his hands away, Rachel fell back onto his bed and cupped her tits through her bra before removing the object. "Noah." Rachel whispered seeing his hard cock through his sweat pants.

"Fucking so sexy." Puck moaned, removing his clothes and began to stroke his long, hard cock to the image in front of him.

Finally being able to move again, Rachel crawled down the bed and wrapped her hand around the base of Noah's cock and licked away the pre cum around the tip of his cock. Placing her hands on his bare ass, Rachel pushed him forward making his cock slip all the way down the back of her throat and she began to hum.

"Can I fuck your pretty little mouth Rach? Can I? Before I fuck your tight pussy?" Puck asked her and when she nodded, Puck wrapped his hands through her hair and pulled out of her mouth and thrusted back in hard and began to fuck it. "Mhmm Rachel so fucking good!"

"Mhmm." Rachel moaned around his cock, she took everything he had to offer her, moaning as he came hard and long down the back of her throat before pulling out of her mouth.

"I wanna make you cum again before I'm inside you." He said darkly.

Dropping to his knees, Puck began lick and suck Rachel's sensitive pussy. Holding onto his mohawk, Rachel came quickly as Puck lapped up everything she had to give and the pushed her down onto his bed.

"I needa fuck you." He told her before suiting up. Puck lifted her right leg up to his shoulders and ran his cock along her soaked slit before pushing inside of her; moaning at the feel of this woman's cunt wrapped around him after all these years of dreaming about what she'd feel like. "Rach." Puck bit out as he began to pound into her without restraint.

"N-Noah!" Rachel shrieked thanking god that they were alone in Noah's house.

"Mine Rachel. Fucking mine." Puck declared as he increased his speed,

"Yours." Rachel moaned out before she came, rubbing her clit hard and fast as her cum squirted out of her and onto Noah's torso triggering his orgasm.

XXXXX

They fell asleep together.

He woke up alone.

XXXXXX

Rachel and Puck ignored each other after that night. Noah resat his test and passed and Rachel got into NYADA. They pushed down their feelings for one another thinking that it was just a one time thing... but passion like that? That isn't a one time thing, that means something. That's love, but Rachel was with Finn and Rachel didn't think that Puck wanted her as a girlfriend. So they pretended that they didn't want each other.

She thought of him every single night.

He thought of her every single night.

She dreamt of him.

He still dreams of her.

She loves him.

He loves her.

XXXXX

When Finn pulls up in front of a train station she doesn't get it. They were meant to be getting married. She had pushed down her feelings for Noah and was trying to make it work with Finn so why were they here.

"Finn?" Rachel asked confused.

"One way ticket to New York." He told her. "You don't love me."

"Yes I do." Rachel defended.

"Not as much as you love him."

"Noah?" Rachel breathed out, "H-How?"

"Santana." Finn chuckled, "She told me that he loves you and that you love him. I didn't wanna believe it, tried to push it down but- Lopez knows what she's talking about. I was angry but I-I love you Rachel, you're my best friend and I want to see you happy."

"Y-you will always be my first love." Rachel sobbed out a little.

"Just not your true love." He finished, "Break a leg Rachel." He mumbled before kissing her cheek and held her hand and took her to the platform.

Everyone was there to say goodbye, everyone but Noah.

XXXXX

Waving to her friends who were still cheering and yelling their love to her, Rachel cried as the train moved away and before long her friends were out of site, she turned when someone tapped her shoulder.

"This seat taken?" Puck nodded towards the empty seat next to her.

All Rachel could do was smile.

**A/N Good ?**


End file.
